Ellen White
Infância e adolescência Ellen Gould Harmon nasceu na cidade de Gorham, estado do Maine, localizado no nordeste dos Estados Unidos, no dia 26 de novembro de 1827. Seus pais se chamavam Robert e Eunice Harmon. Ellen e a irmã gêmea Elizabeth eram as mais novas de uma família com oito filhos. Sua educação formal foi interrompida quando ela estava com apenas nove anos de idade, por causa de um incidente que quase lhe custou a vida. No início da adolescência, Ellen e sua família aceitaram as interpretações bíblicas apresentadas pelo pregador batista Guilherme Miller. Juntamente com Miller e outras 50 mil pessoas, ela passou pelo que ficou conhecido como “o grande desapontamento”, pois esperavam a volta de Jesus no dia 22 de outubro de 1844, a data correspondente ao fim da profecia dos 2.300 dias de Daniel 8. Chamada por Deus Em dezembro de 1844, Deus concedeu a Ellen a primeira de um total de cerca de duas mil visões e sonhos proféticos. Em agosto de 1846, Ellen casou com Tiago White, um pastor, com 25 anos de idade, que partilhava da mesma convicção de que Ellen fora chamada por Deus para realizar a obra de um profeta. Pouco tempo depois, Ellen e Tiago passaram a guardar o sábado como o dia de descanso ordenado por Deus, de acordo com o quarto mandamento. e Ellen White]] Família Como mãe de quatro filhos, Ellen experimentou a dor de perder dois deles. Herbert morreu com poucas semanas de vida e Henry com 16 anos. Os outros dois filhos, Edson e William, se tornaram pastores adventistas. Os escritos Ellen White foi uma grande escritora. Desde 1851, quando publicou seu primeiro livro, ela produziu uma vasta quantidade de artigos, folhetos e livros. Dentre os livros, alguns têm natureza devocional e outros foram compostos a partir de inúmeras cartas pessoais, repletas de conselhos, que ela escreveu ao longo dos anos. Alguns outros livros têm uma perspectiva histórica e tratam do conflito entre Cristo e Satanás pelo controle das nações e dos indivíduos. Ela também publicou livros sobre educação, saúde e outros assuntos importantes para a igreja. Após sua morte, mais de 70 livros foram compilados e publicados com textos ainda inéditos na sua maioria. Ela também escreveu milhares de artigos que foram publicados em revistas como Review and Herald (Revista e Arauto), Signs of the Times (Sinais dos Tempos) e outros periódicos adventistas do sétimo dia. Caminho a Cristo, um dos seus livros mais importantes, que trata do sucesso na vida cristã, já foi publicado em mais de 150 línguas e faz de Ellen White a escritora mais traduzida em todos os tempos. Comunicadora Apesar de certa relutância e timidez inicial, Ellen White se tornou uma comunicadora bem conhecida nos Estados Unidos, na Europa e na Austrália. Ela era convidada a falar não apenas nas reuniões adventistas, mas para auditórios não adventistas. Era muito requisitada principalmente para falar sobre temperança. Em 1876, ela falou para o seu maior auditório – estimado em 20 mil pessoas – em Groveland, Massachusetts, durante mais de uma hora, e naquele tempo não havia microfone. A mensagem de saúde Em sua visão de 6 de junho de 1863, Ellen White recebeu instruções sobre assuntos relacionados com a saúde, como o uso de drogas, tabaco, chá, café, alimentos de origem animal e a importância da atividade física, luz solar, ar puro e regime alimentar equilibrado. Seus conselhos sobre saúde, baseados nessa e nas demais visões, têm ajudado os adventistas a desenvolver um estilo de vida que lhes dá cerca de sete anos a mais de longevidade do que as pessoas em geral. Leitora voraz Ellen White lia muito. Ela descobriu que ler outros autores não apenas solidificava sua cultura como a ajudava a escrever para apresentar os princípios da verdade a ela revelados em visão. Além disso, às vezes, o Espírito Santo a impressionava a citar em seus artigos ou livros verdadeiras gemas literárias extraídas de outros autores. Ela jamais se considerou infalível nem colocava seus escritos em nível de igualdade com a Bíblia, mas cria firmemente que suas visões tinham origem divina e que seus artigos e livros eram produzidos sob a direção do Espírito de Deus. Evangelista por natureza, sua principal preocupação era a salvação das pessoas. Generosidade Ellen White era extremamente generosa e dava bom exemplo de cristianismo prático. Durante anos, ela mantinha em casa pedaços de tecido para fornecer a alguma mulher que estivesse necessitando de pano para fazer um vestido. Em Battle Creek (onde morava), ia a leilões para comprar móveis usados, que ela guardava para doar a vítimas de calamidades, como incêndios. Numa época em que ainda não existiam planos de aposentadoria, sempre que ouvia falar de algum idoso pastor que estava precisando de ajuda financeira, ela não titubeava para enviar-lhe algum dinheiro a fim de socorrê-lo naquela emergência. Sua obra Ellen White morreu no dia 16 de julho de 1915. Durante 70 anos, ela fielmente apresentou as mensagens que Deus lhe confiou para o Seu povo. Ela jamais foi eleita para alguma função administrativa na igreja, mas seus conselhos eram sempre ouvidos pelos líderes denominacionais. Suas mensagens colocaram em ação as forças que resultaram no amplo sistema educacional adventista, presente em todo o mundo, desde as creches até as universidades. Embora ela nunca tenha feito cursos na área de saúde, os resultados de seu ministério são notáveis na rede de hospitais adventistas, clínicas e outras instituições médicas, presentes em todo o mundo. Ela não foi formalmente ordenada para a atividade pastoral, mas sua obra causou um impacto espiritual quase sem paralelo na vida de milhões de pessoas, de uma a outra extremidade da Terra. Influência permanente Ainda hoje, os livros de Ellen White continuam a ajudar as pessoas a encontrar o Salvador, a aceitar Seu perdão, a partilhar essas bênçãos com os outros e a viver na expectativa do cumprimento da promessa do breve retorno de Cristo. Category:Pessoas